Sweet 16 Murder
by Mollie Tickner
Summary: A girl named Latisha through s her sweet 16th party and invites all the friends she know. But what happens that night is a drama mystery. Someone gets abused and gets killed, but who is it. Do the murderer/s get caught. Read more to find out.


**PROLOGUE:**

A girl named Latisha she is 15 years old and she is going to have her sweet 16 in 2 days and she is still planning. She is so excited that she is having loud music, balloons and very good decorations. She had a boyfriend called Jarrod but they broke up the day before the party like an hour before the party started and he was invited and still came.

**CHAPTER 1:**** _The Party/_****_incident._**

The party started and the guests start arriving with gifts and ready to party. most of her friends have turned 16 already or who is 17 so they start drama quite often. But this party is non-drama party. So into the night everyone is having a good time drinking non-alcohol drinks and dancing but only 3 people who aren't. the 2 people come back but one of the people was Latisha, and she never came back at all. When everyone was leaving no one showed any signs to know where Latisha was. Later on in the night Latisha's parents were looking all around the house but no sign. Until the next day.

Latisha Mum Naomi found Latisha in her closet in a garment bag with pants down and t-shirt half ripped and looks like she had been bashed and rapped. She had knives impaled in her bladder, chest and shoulder. Naomi screamed and ran for a phone not worrying about her father Jacob just worrying about calling the ambulance and the police.

**CHAPTER 2:**** _The Questions._**

The day after Betty (the doctor) found DNA samples and sent it off to the lab, in the mean time detectives are questioning everyone at the party to get story's and to see if we get some information about who knows something. Casey (Latisha guy friend) said to the detectives

"I saw 2 people take Latisha away into the bedroom and i heard screaming, like in pain but in pleasure because her boyfriend took her and we all just thought they were having fun"

detective Megan asked

"But there were 3 so how could that have been right?"

Casey says

"well im not sure but i just thought that they were having fun not murdering Latisha"

**CHAPTER 3:** _**Evidence & The Confession.**_

The next day DNA's result come in to be Latisha's boyfriend and another girl Alyssa who is now Jarrod's new girlfriend (as Jarrod broke up with Latisha before the party) so the detectives goes and tracks down Alyssa and Jarrod and arrests them and questions more. Alyssa and Jarrod confess and agree that they killed and raped Latisha. It was a long day and they wanted to make a run for it but they didn't go early enough and got caught. So instead of those two staying in a hotel they stay in a Jail cell instead.

The court hearing will be held in one week. in the mean time police take them home one by one to grab some things from home because they will be in jail for a very long time. They say there last goodbyes and head back to their jail cell. Also Latisha's funeral is held in two days before the hearing.

**CHAPTER 4:** _**The Funeral.**_

Today is Latisha's funeral and her friends and family come to wish away Latisha and watch her get released to Heaven. on the other hand those two criminals are in jail wishing they never killed Latisha. Her family and friends said their last goodbyes to Latisha as she went down into the ground. Doreen (Latisha's Best friend that knows everything) said to the police at the funeral that Jarrod and Latisha broke up an hour before the party, and seeing them go off together privately with Alyssa into her room was just weird, but nobody was actually suspecting anything.

**CHAPTER 5:** _**Court.**_

Tomorrow is the court hearing and there has been more evidence found in Jarrod's, Alyssa's and Latisha's bedrooms. This also means that if they lie about the products used they can go down for longer.

Finally the day has come as the court hearing is today, everybody who was friends and family of Latisha showed up to see who the murderers are and what punishments they get. The court starts by asking the murderers one-by-one what happened that night Latisha died and why.

Jenny (Barrister 1) asked the questions first, and Alyssa was the first to go in and answer.

"So where were you at 11:30pm on Saturday night?"

"I was at Latisha's party" Replied Alyssa.

"Who was there with you?"

"Lot of people I don't even know everyone but I know around 25"

"Was Jarrod there?"

"Of course he was, he came with me"

"and what did you do after the cake and gifts?"

"Well Jarrod and I went to Latisha's room with her and then we were talking to her-" Jenny interrupts

"talking or yelling?"

"Both"

"Carry on"

"After we finished talking Jarrod and I turned around and discussed what to do and then we turned back to her and stabbed her three times and Jarrod told me to stand outside her room so he could do what she deserved. I didn't find out what he did but when he came out he said that he slit her throat and stuffed her into a dress bag into her closet."

"Right, no further questions"

Alyssa steps down and Jarrod comes up and the Barrister asks the same questions and he answered similar until it came to this question.

"So when you took Alyssa and Latisha what did you do?" Asked Jenny

"Alyssa and I stabbed her a few times like once and then we left her and then someone went back into her room."

"Who went into Latisha's room after you both?"

"A guy i don't know who but when he came out he was pretty happy"

"Did you go back in and have fun with her?"

"YES OK I'M SORRY BUT SHE DESERVED IT AND I HADE THE MOST FUN WE HAD TOGETHER IN AGES!" Jarrod yells.

"no further questions your honor"

Jarrod goes down and there is a 15 minute break as the Jury make a decision.

**CHAPTER 6:**** _The Decision._**

*Jarrod and Alyssa walk into court.

"Ok so has the Jury reached a verdict?" Asked Jenny

"Yes, yes we have." Replied one of the people from the Jury.

"So we will start with Alyssa, on the count of murder what have you decided?"

"We have decided that Alyssa is guilty of murder"

"And Jarrod"

"Jarrod is guilty of murder"

"Account of rape"

"Jarrod is guilty of the rape"

"OK so we have decided that Alyssa is Guilty of Murder and will be sentenced 5 years in jail, and Jarrod is Guilty of Murder and Rape and will be serviced 8 years in jail." Says the Judge.

Everybody leaves and the killers leave to go to their jail cell.

**CONCLUSION:**

So here we are killers in jail for what they have done. You can't get away with everything. After all this story is a moderate story as it's not all happy it's moderate.

_**THE END**_


End file.
